1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel monoclonal antibodies to heparin binding proteins and use of the same for the detection of heparin-binding proteins and for the determination of fertility.
2. Discussion of the Background
Heparin, a commercially available, sulfated glycosaminoglycan induces capacitation/acrosome reactions in sperm from bulls and rabbits (Lenz et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., vol. 106, p. 1092, (1982); Lenz et al, Biol. Reprod., vol. 29, p. 173, (1983); Lenz et al, Biol. Reprod., vol. 28, p. 683, (1983); Lenz et al, Gamete Res., vol. 8, p. 11, (1983)). Sperm from bulls with increased fertility compared to bulls with decreased fertility have a greater frequency of acrosome reactions in response to heparin-like material (Ax et al, J. Dairy Sci., vol. 68, p. 387, (1985); Ax et al, J. Dairy Sci., vol. 70, p. 1477, (1987); Lenz et al, J. Dairy Sci., vol. 71, p. 1073, (1988)) and have a greater binding affinity for heparin (Marks et al, J. Dairy Sci., vol. 68, pp. 2078, (1985)) than sperm from less fertile bulls.
Heparin-binding proteins (HBP) are produced by the male accessory glands, secreted into seminal fluid (Nass et al, Molec. Reprod. and Devel., vol. 25, pp. 237 (1990)), and upon ejaculation bind to sperm (Miller et al, Biol. Reprod., vol. 42, pp. 899, (1990)). Addition of HBP to epididymal sperm induces heparin stimulated acrosome reactions (Miller et al, Biol. Reprod., vol. 42, pp. 899, (1990)).
Heparin-binding proteins consist of different size proteins ranging in molecular weights of 14,000 to 31,000.
Approximately five different proteins have been identified by high affinity HPLC peaks (Miller et al, Biol. Reprod., vol. 42, pp. 899, (1990); Bellin et al., J. Animal Sci., Vol. 72, pp. 2441 (1994).
However, prior to the present invention, question remained regarding which one, if any, of these HBPs were responsible for the increased fertility associated with the presence of HBP or if all or a number of HBPs were required to confer increased fertility. This information would facilitate the development of an assay which could be used to screen for fertility.
Thus, there remains a need for a method for screening for fertility. There also remains a need for reagents to be used in such a method.